Viva La Vida
by The Beckster
Summary: Not everyone of born with everything they want right at their fingertips. Actually very few are. But sometimes success comes to those who weren't even looking for it. Pre Jak2 Haven city. OC story. Summary sucks, I'm sorry. T for language eventually.
1. Prologue Part 1

Here's a new story for me. It's centered around my OC Dr. Lucie Grzyvinski from my other story "The Promise of Living"

A friend of mine asked to use Lucie in one of her stories and she asked for a physical description. Well I gave her that and a little background information I made up on the spot. Because she obviously wasn't born head of the hospital and it's a long road to get there. So I decided I would take those ideas and make them into a full fledged story. This story os based off of Lucie's life so it will skip ahead in years a few times, I'll say when it happens so you know and you're not like "What? A 5 year old is doing this???" This story takes place pre-Jak 2 About 40-50 years before Jak 2 (I haven't havent done the exact math)

Lucie's Sister, Zoe, is two years older than her. Their mother, Cera, and their father, Zander, married eachother when they were young. And that's all I'll tell you now. I hope you guys like this. This intro chapter is really short, but it's just an intro. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think of this. I'll try and get the next chapter up shortly, but you never know with me. Enjoy

-The Beckster

* * *

"Hey Lucie! Come here and look at this!"

"What is it? What is it?" Lucie ran over to the window and pressed her nose against it. "What's going on, Zoe?"

"I dunno … but there's a bunch of people walking around outside ... HEY MOM?"

"What is it Zoe?" Cera Beyer came into the room holding a basket piled high with laundry. She was in her mid twenties but she looked years older. Her dull flat brown hair hung pin straight around her face. Her bright blue eyes were defaced by heavy, dark bags. Her face had some premature wrinkles, but her voice was kind and her smile even kinder.

"Mommy? What're all those people doing outside? And in the rain? They're not supposed to play in the rain. We aren't." Lucie said. "Is it a parade?"

"Silly, they don't have parades when it rains" Zoe told her sister in a know-it-all voice.

Their mother looked out of the window "It's not a parade Lucie, and they're not playing either. It's a funeral procession. That's why everyone is dressed in black."

"Oooooh …" Lucie said "Hey mommy, what's a funeral?"

"A funeral is like a party for when someone died. Except it's not like a party, everyone is sad and there's no laughing allowed. If you laugh at a funeral the Precursors will punish you." Zoe replied quickly.

"It's not like the, Zoe. Lucie when someone dies their friends and family hold a funeral to mourn their death. It's their last chance to say good-bye to someone they love. Do you understand?"

"I guess so. But mommy, who died?"

"They're mourning the death of the king of Haven, sweetie. He had a heart attack in his sleep. See look." She pointed to a large group of people walking slowly down the street. "That black box is the king's casket; they're going to bury him in the Mar family tombs outside of the city. That woman walking nest to the casket is the queen and the little boy in her arms is the prince, Prince Damas."

Lucie watched the people go by. The queen's black hair was covered by a black hood that covered most of her face; Lucie thought she was crying, but it may have been rain drops. She looked devastated and she walked along jerkily looking pale and sick. The little boy looked indifferent, however. He may have been one or two, Lucie couldn't tell. But he squirmed uncomfortably in his mother's arms. He kept brushing the water off of his face irritably and everyone once in a while he brushed his hood off. His hair was as pale as his mother's was black and it was plastered to his head by water. Each time he brushed his hood off his mother absently put it back over his head and gave him a soft kiss and held him tighter.

Then the casket passed by. The top half was opened but clear glass shielded the King's corpse from the rain. Lucie watched that curiously peering at the king for a long time. Finally she said "Mommy, he's not dead, he's just sleeping. Look his eyes are closed. That's what people look like when they sleep. Why is everyone so sad about him sleeping? He'll wake up."

Cera gently brushed the top of her daughter's head with her free hand "Trust me, Lucie, he is dead. And when people die they do look like they're sleeping, but they never wake up."

They watched the funeral pass by quietly. Eventually Cera left to go finish the laundry and start dinner. "Dad will be home soon. You girls need to clean up the kitchen so we have some place to eat dinner."

"Yes, Mommy." Zoe said turning away from the window and depressing street. Lucie followed her older sister over to the kitchen area of their apartment and they started to clean their toys and drawings off of the table. Lucie still didn't quite understand the concept of funeral and death; she kept thinking about it until her sister threw a crayon at her. Giggling the girls started a crayon fight until their mother came back into the kitchen and told them sternly to pick up their mess.

TBC…


	2. Prologue Part 2

This is the second half of the little prologue of the story. Next chapter will start the story later in Lucie's life.

I know this prologue is kind of boring and not much happens, but this is just setting the scene to giveyou guys a grasp of what Lucie's family is like.

I really want to change the title of the story. However, I have no ideas to what I want to change it to. If you readers have any suggestions leave me a review. I'll try and get a good idea from those and whoever gives me the best onewhich I chose I'll write you a oneshot on whatever you want. I just really need ideas. People without a fanfiction account can suggest, however, it will be difficult to get my thank you gift to you unless you check ff every day. :D

So please leave a title idea in a review and I'll choose my favorite. Thanks!

-Becks

* * *

"Where are my little girls?" A warm voice boomed from the front door.

"Daddy!" Lucie shrieked with glee as she flew to her father.

He picked her up in his strong arms and swung her up to his shoulder "Hello Lucie-Goose. How are you?"

"Good." She said placing her hands in his thick curly hair to help her stay balanced.

"Daddy! Daddy, guess what we saw today?" Zoe said as she ran up and hugged her father's legs.

"Oh I don't know, Zo-Zo. Did you see….. a hip-hog?" He said reaching down to pat his older daughter's head.

"Nooooo." Zoe said "Guess again."

"Ummm…"

"We saw a funeral!" Lucie blurted out.

"Yeah, for the king." Zoe filled in.

"Oh did the procession go by the window?" their father asked setting Lucie down on the floor.

"Uh-huh." Lucie nodded "And! I drew a picture for you!" She dashed off to her room to get her picture.

"I drew one too!" Zoe followed her sister.

"Hello, Zander." Cera said walking in to give her husband a hug and a peck on his check "How was your day?"

Zander hugged his wife back and gave her a peck on the lips "Same old, same old. The list will come out tomorrow; hopefully I won't be on it. We can't afford for me to lose my job."

"You're skilled enough. I don't see why the factory would lay you off anyways. You've never missed a day of work. You don't cause trouble. I'm sure you'll be fine." Cera replied reassuringly.

"Daddy! Look at my drawing! It's a princess!" Lucie said holding up a bunch of scribbles that looked remotely like a person.

"And look at mine! It's a dragon!" Zoe said holding hers up, it looked more like a dragon.

"Those are beautiful! Wow! Lucie your princess is beautiful! And Zoe your dragon is so good it's almost life-like." Zander said stooping down to look at the pictures.

"Alright girls. It's almost time for dinner. Let Daddy go wash up and then we can eat. Lucie I made your favorite."

"Spaghetti! I love spaghetti!" Lucie said clapping her hands together.

"Well, go wash your hands and then sit down." Cera said gently pushing her daughters towards the sink in the kitchen area.

…

Lucie had just finished her last bite of spaghetti and was waiting for her Mom to give the okay to leave the table when to her surprise a small cake was placed in front of her.

"Happy 5th Birthday Lucie!" bright icing spelled out on the chocolate frosting.

Lucie's eyes lit up as she smiled. She just remembered today was her birthday. Her eyes followed her dad's hand as he carefully lit a match and lit the candles on her cake. She smiled even brighter when her family sang to her. She closed her eyes and made a wish before she blew out her candles.

"I wanna blow out some candles!" Zoe said sadly.

Zander lit the candles again and Zoe blew out the candles eagerly.

Cera cut the small cake. The cake was so small each person got one piece before the plate was empty. When she finished her cake Cera set a brightly wrapped package in front of Lucie. Lucie eagerly tore the paper off of her package.

"Books!" She squealed excitedly "I love books!"

"Happy birthday, Lucie-Goose." Zander hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Well look at that." He said checking his watch "It's about time for two little girls to be in bed. If you hurry maybe we can read a story before you go to sleep. Lucie and Zoe rushed off to get ready for bed as Cera and Zander washed the dishes

"Daddy! We're ready for our story!" Lucie called from her room. She held up one of her new books "Read this one please."

Zander sat down on Lucie's bed. Zoe crawled from her bed to Lucie's and both of the girls snuggled close to their father. His warm voice flooded the small apartment as he started to read.


	3. Thirteen

So here it is. Chapter 3. or should I say Chapter 1 of the story.

If you haven't noticed, I changed the name from 'Never Going to Dance Again' to 'Viva la Vida.' Thanks everyone who suggested new names to me, they were all really good ideas. But I was inspured by the Coldplay song while playing it in pep band and it just seemed more fitting.

I don't have much to say about chapter 3, just moving the plot along more. Next chapter things will start to get interesting and I won't be skipping a year every chapter.

Hmm I guess now would be as good as any time to explain the education system. All children attend school from when they are six to sixteen. The autumn of the year the student will turn seventeen they go to the Academy. It's kind of like college. There are multiple schools in the Academy. There is the School of Defense which takes care of all militaristic careers. The school of Science which takes care of the scientific careers (medical, eingineering, ect.) and then there is the School of Research which takes care of research careers (like researching the past, and working with science to research new technology, ect.) Most students move on to the Academy after grade school but it is not required if they are going into a trades job or can get training outside of the Academy.

Well, I hope you like this newest chapter! Please read and review.

-Becks

PS- if you have not already please check out my profile. I have a poll there that I wouldlike some votes on and I have given my other long story "The Promise of Living" an extreme makeover to the first three chapters. Make over work is still in progress, but please check it out and see how much better the chapters are. Thank you!

* * *

RIIIIIIING!

Students hastily threw their books and pens into their school bags as they rushed for the door and for freedom until the next morning. Lucie carefully put her books and supplies into her new bag. It had been her birthday present that year. It was a simple bag, nothing too fancy, but it was made of royal purple fabric. Lucie loved purple. She had gotten it that morning as she kissed her mother good-bye.

"Happy thirteenth, Lucie-goose!" she said as she pressed the new bag into her hands.

Lucie waited until the classroom was empty before walking up to the teacher's desk "Mr. Oliver? I finished that extra work." She said laying a little stack of papers on the desk.

"Already, Lucie? You just got it yesterday!" Mr. Oliver laughed picking up the packet.

"I know, but I really love doing math. It's fun. I like solving problems and stuff." She replied eagerly.

"Well that's good for you Lucie. But I wonder how you do all the extra work and all your normal homework. You take home extra work from every class."

"I know it's a lot of work, but I just love doing it so much that it really doesn't bother me." She smiled brighter "I was wondering if you had any more work I could do."

"More? Lucie, you already have a 120% in the class. I don't think you could get any better. Even if you were to stop doing all your work and fail all the tests you have a big enough cushion to get an A for the semester anyways."

"I know, but don't you have anything for me?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lucie." He said standing up and grabbing his briefcase "I don't have any advanced work printed off yet." He chuckled "You and your sister are so alike, she used to come begging for advanced work too. I think by the time she finishes here she will be doing the same level math as advanced sophomores in the academy." Mr. Oliver ushered Lucie out of the door. "Now have a safe walk home, Lucie. And happy birthday." He said as he locked the classroom behind him.

"Thanks Mr. Oliver!" Lucie called over her shoulders as she walked down the hallway.

Zoe was waiting by the front door of the school. "Hey birthday girl." She said as she pulled her younger sister into a one armed hug. "How does it feel to be a teenager now?"

Lucie shrugged "About the same as being twelve, just with a different title."

Zoe laughed as she and Lucie started walking away from the school. They chatted about school for half of the walk home. As they were walking past the way through the industrial sector Lucie stopped.

"Hey, Zoe. Let's take a short cut through the industrial sector. It'll cut our walk time in half."

"No, Lucie." Zoe said as she kept walking.

"Why not?" Lucie said walking again to catch up to her sister and pull her arm back. "Come on, it'll be so much quicker. And it's such a waste of time to have to walk all the way around the industrial sector. Come on just this once."

"No, Lucie." Zoe said pulling her arm out of Lucie's grasp as she increased her pace.

"What's the matter, Zoe? You scared of the big bad industrial sector?"

Zoe rolled her eyes "No. I just don't think Mom would like it if she knew we were going in the industrial sector."

"Oh come on, Zoe. Mom said we weren't allowed to go there when we were little and we could get lost. There's nothing bad about it now. We'll be home in like five minutes instead of ten. Come on. Nothing bad is going to happen. You're just being a worry wart."

"No, Lucie. We're not going that way. All sorts of bad people are in the industrial sector. There are druggies, and prostitutes, and criminals. It's a bad idea."

"Well fine, if you're going to chicken out then I'll go by myself."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going the long and safe way."

"Alright then. Here I go. I'll see you at home." Lucie took a step backwards towards the industrial sector.

"Lucie don't!" Zoe called out. She was supposed to stay with Lucie and make sure she was safe. She didn't want to go into the industrial sector though. She desperately searched her brain to find some threat that would make Lucie do what she was supposed to. "Lucie if you go through the industrial sector you can be sure Mom and Dad will hear about it!" Zoe shouted to her sister who was walking away from her.

Lucie stopped and turned to look at her sister. Zoe's face was set. Lucie knew she would stick to her word. Slowly and reluctantly she turned back and walked towards Zoe.

"Goody-two-shoes." Lucie muttered darkly as she walked past her sister not making eye contact.

Zoe followed behind her sister smiling smugly. The two sisters didn't speak to each other until they got home.

"See if mom left a note on the table." Zoe said as she closed the door behind her.

"Got it" Lucie said holding up a handwritten note. "Let's see … 'Happy Birthday Lucie. Do your homework and take care of the clean laundry before dinner. Zoe, do your homework, stuff for dinner is in the fridge Have it ready by eight. Dad and I should be home about then. Love Mom PS. If either of you have any extra time, the dishes need to be washed'" Lucie read the note out loud and handed it to Zoe before she walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out her homework. Zoe read the note and sat across the table with her homework.

******

"We're home!" Zander called as he walked through the door.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" Lucie said as she walked over and gave her parents a hug. She wrinkled her nose at the sharp odor of eco they carried with them. It was not pleasant. It clung to their clothes and skin from the refineries. She still hadn't gotten used to them smelling like eco after they had both been working in the refineries for over a year.

Lucie stepped back from her parents and looked at them. She couldn't help but notice that they looked tired, and not just physically tired, they seemed emotionally tired too. Their eyes had lost some of their happy gleam she remembered from when she was younger. When they smiled it seemed like a tremendous effort. She missed the sound of her father's warm laughter that used to fill their small apartment, now it only rang out a few times a week and then it echoed weakly off of the walls. Everything just seemed harder for them. Her parents seemed … _old_. It scared her because she knew they were rather young compared to most parents of teenagers. In her mind Lucie had already committed to doing anything she could to make her parents' lives easier and give them the rest they needed.

"How was your day, Lucie?" Cera asked her daughter.

"It was fine." She replied brightly.

"Did you new bag work well for you?"

"Yeah, it was really great. I love it."

"Wash up! Dinner's ready!" Zoe called from the kitchen and she set plates on the table.

Lucie left to go help her sister set the table as her parents went and washed a little before dinner.

******

Lucie was clearing dishes while Zoe was washing them. Their parents had tried to help but Lucie had insisted they stay seated. The little cake was sitting in the middle of the table its frosting gleaming sweetly with bright icing letters spelling out "Happy 13th Lucie!"

Soon the cake was gone and the plate was in the sink full of soapy water. Lucie was happy. Everything was like it used to be. Her father's warm laughter filled their home and everyone was smiling.

Cera stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm going to shower and head to bed in a few."

Zander yawned "Me, too. But first…" he reached into his pocket and set a small package on the table.

Lucie gasped "Is that a new sound tape?" she picked it up and opened it eagerly.

Zander laughed "Yep. Brand new, just for you. Happy Birthday, Lucie. You and Zoe can listen to it later."

Lucie could barely contain her happiness. She had never received two gifts for her birthday. With a squeal she leapt and gave her father a hug. "Thank you Daddy!"

******

Lucie sat in her bed hugging her knees to herself. She and Zoe were listening to the new tape. It was amazing. She was so happy and content. It seemed as all her troubles had just gone out the window.

With a content sigh Lucie turned off the light, pulled her covers over herself and drifted into a content sleep.


	4. Fourteen Part 1

Here it is Chapter 4! Woooo!. Haha.

So I noticed that as of now all my chapters have been centered around Lucie's birthday. Well after this chapter it stops. It's just that birthdays are an easy landmark in her life to put something, but now things will start getting interesting and require more than one chapter. Yay story! Haha

Well I hope you like this chapter of Viva La Vida. As Always, Read and Review please.

-Becks

* * *

Lucie was scared, confused, upset and absolutely certain that this was the worst birthday of her life. And it wasn't even breakfast time yet.

********

She had been jerked unwillingly out of her sleep by a crash that shook their apartment. She and Zoe bolted out of their beds and ran into her parent's room. Their father was collapsed on the floor and their mother was lying in bed breathing shallowly.

"Daddy!" Lucie cried as she flew to her father and rolled him over on his back. He moaned weakly his eyes half closed. "Zoe, go get help!" she cried to her sister who was already pulling her coat on and jamming her feet into boots. She heard the door slam and hoped that the small clinic at the corner would have someone there to help. She knew the owners lived in a flat above the main clinic, but she was afraid they wouldn't hear her sister.

Less than ten minutes later Zoe ran back into the apartment, the clinic owner, his wife and their grown son followed her into the bedroom. The owner rushed over to Zander and his son went to check on Cera. He wife went over to Lucie and gently pulled her away from her father.

"It's all right, sweetie. Don't cry." She spoke soothingly wiping away the tears streaming down Lucie's cheeks with her coat sleeve. "Don't cry. They'll be okay." Gently she led Lucie and Zoe out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lucie weakly resisted and pulled back, now wanting to leave her parents. Zoe pushed Lucie's shoulders forward. Lucie twister her head around just in time to see the Man and his son lift Zander onto the bed next to Cera. Zoe pushed Lucie gently into a chair at the table and then sat next to her. She wrapped an arm around Lucie and hugged her close her jaw clenched holding back the tears. The woman was busy in the kitchen and she set two mugs of tea in front of Lucie and Zoe. "Drink it" She said gently "It will help with the shock."

Zoe took her arm from around Lucie and pressed a mug into her sister's hands. She then took her own cup and took a sip. Lucie didn't drink. Zoe set her cup down and gently guided Lucie's mug to her mouth. Lucie took a sip of the tea and seemed to wake up. She took another drink on her own and Zoe started to drink her tea again.

The minutes seemed to crawl by. Lucie and Zoe had finished their tea and were sitting there in silence. The woman sat across from them silently as well. After what seemed like an age the man came out and beckoned his wife over.

"What is it, Alan?" the woman asked quietly. Lucie and Zoe strained to hear them.

"It's bad, Lara." Alan replied.

"What is it?" Lara replied.

"Eco poisoning." He said heavily "Red and Blue. Must be from the refineries. The woman has Blue Eco Poisoning. Her husband has Red."

"How long?" Lara asked again.

"Well … it's hard to say. They haven't been exposed too much eco, but it's enough. I'd give them a month, if that. Unless we can get them some medicine, and even then it doesn't work half of the time."

"Alan, they can't afford the medicine. They live here, how much money do you think they make?" Lara hissed quietly so Lucie and Zoe couldn't hear her.

Alan sighed. "Then they've got a month. The woman's systems are all sped up. Her heart is beating so fast if it wasn't caused by the blue eco the muscle would just give out. The man's heart is pumping too hard because of the red eco the muscle is contracting so hard it's going to tear away from the arteries if it doesn't exhaust itself first. Hardly any blood is getting through their hearts anymore." He said

Lara glanced towards the table. "We need to tell them. Is there anything we can do to help them? They're so young."

"We'll have to see." Alan said.

Lara and Alan walked over to the table and saw down across form Lucie and Zoe.

"What's wrong with them?" Lucie asked softly, not looking up to meet their eyes.

"Your parents have eco poisoning." Alan stated simply.

"Are they going to die?" Zoe demanded.

Silently, Alan and Lara nodded. "Yes." Lara said.

Zoe blinked rapidly and clenched her jaw.

"Can't they be helped?" Lucie asked desperately.

"There is medicine, but it only works half of the time." Alan said.

Lucie looked hopeful but Zoe said quietly "We can't afford medicine. We can hardly afford food."

"How old are you?" Lara asked "Do you have any family you can live with? The city can put you in foster homes too until you're fourteen."

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in two months and I'll be leaving for the academy after the summer break." Zoe said.

"I'll be fourteen in … today." Lucie said softly "Today's my fourteenth birthday." She blinked back tears.

"Well, the city also provides a monthly fund for orphans over fourteen and under eighteen. It's not much, enough to buy you food and pay for housing. And since you'll be at the academy and your sister will be here alone there might be some more." Alan said.

Zoe nodded "We have some money saved up too. I don't think it will be much, but it could help some."

"How long?" Lucie said suddenly.

Alan paused for a long time and exchanged a look with Lara "About a month, at most."

Luce nodded _Right before school gets out. They won't be able to see my final grades ever again. _That thought sent Lucie over the edge and silent tears started to spill over her eyes. She felt Zoe hug her and she felt Zoe's tears splash onto her arm.

"Do you girls have any family friends or neighbors that you want to come over and stay with you today?" Lara asked gently.

Zoe nodded. "There's a couple across the hall, they used to babysit for us sometimes when we were young. They're the closest thing we have to family."

"We'll go talk to them when we leave." Lara said.

As if on cue, the son walked into the room. "I've done all I can, Dad. Now it's up to the Precursors."

Alan and Lara stood up. "We'll go talk to your neighbors. You two take is easy. If anything happens and they seem to get worse, send for us. We'll come and help."

Zoe nodded, Lucie just stared ahead an occasional tear trickled down her face. Zoe stood up and cleared the mugs, she felt like she had to do something now. She had to keep herself busy.

"Lucie, are you hungry?" She asked softly.

Lucie shook her head. She stood up and moved over to the couch where she hugged her knees into her chest and she let herself go. She sobbed relentlessly until she started to cough. Then she continued sobbing through her coughs. Suddenly she stood up and ran to the kitchen sink where she vomited. Zoe took a cloth and wet it under cool water and pressed it against the back of Lucie's neck. She rubber her back gently and waited for her sister to calm down a little.

Lucie stopped heaving just as their neighbor walked into their apartment. She was middle aged and the girls used to call her Aunt Della when they were little. It had been a few years since they had seen her more than passing in the hall but she rushed over to them like no time had passed.

"Come on, Lucie; let's get you back to bed." She led Lucie away from the sink and into their bedroom. Zoe followed them after rinsing the sink out. When she entered Della had gotten Lucie into a clean and dry shirt and was pushing her into bed.

"But it's a school day." She protested weakly.

"You're not going to school today, Lucie." She said covering her with a blanket. You're going to stay home and rest. You've been through a lot today. The school will understand."

Lucie stopped trying to get up and lay still. Della turned to Zoe and she held her arms out for a hug. Zoe complied and was embraced by her neighbor. She let lose all of her pent up tears and started sobbing into Della's shoulder. They stood like that for a minute until Zoe had cried as much as she could.

"Thanks for coming Aunt Della." She whimpered.

"It's no problem, dear. You needed me anyways." She held Zoe out at arms length and looked into her eyes "Now you get into bed too. I want you resting. Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it."

Zoe nodded and Della gave her another quick hug before she left the room. Slowly Zoe kicked off her boots and climbed into bed. She then realized that this would be the first time she and Lucie missed a day of school. She shook her head wondering why she was thinking about that kind of silly thing. Zoe pulled her covers over her shoulder and turned onto her side to look across the room at Lucie. Lucie was looking at Zoe, not crying anymore, but looking understandingly upset.

Quietly she said "Worst birthday ever." And she closed her eyes to try and sleep.


	5. Fourteen Part 2

And here it is, chapter five of Viva La Vida. I'm not sure what to say about this one. It's very sad. I almost made myself cry a few times writing it. I just hope I can portray the anguish I put into this to you readers. I don't feel like that is a very strong point of mine. So I would greatly appreciate it if you readers could tell me if I got the emotion through very well or if I need to work on it. I'm open to constructive criticism, so don't worry about offending me unless you're being a complete ass. Then I'll get be annoyed at you.

As always Read and Review please.

This is Part Two of Fourteen. If you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are Lucie's age. Just clarifying because I noticed that some people may think that this is chapter Fourteen and be like (where are 1-12?)

Happy reading, though I'm not sure you'll feel very happy after reading this (hopefully) so if you feel like you need some cheering up my friend and I wrote a crack fic you might get a kick out of. Check it out from my profile. it is "Crack on High"

-Becks

PS- I changed their neighbor's name. for those of you who read the last chapter before I changed it.

* * *

The first few weeks flew by, and the days only seemed to come faster the closer Lucie and Zoe got to losing their parents. They had stopped going to school except for a couple times a week to pick up work and drop off their completed assignments. None of the teachers bothered to question what had happened; the news had traveled quickly.

Lucie had taken to spending every moment she possibly could with her parents. She would talk to them, read to them. She even tried to sleep in their room, but Zoe drew the line there. She brought her sister her meals on trays and the sisters would eat in silence with their parents.

Most of the time, their parents were unconscious. Sometimes one would wake up for an hour or so. They would whisper encouraging words to their daughters, telling them how proud they were and giving them advice for the future. Zander was adamant about Lucie and Zoe continuing their education. He did not want his daughters to face the same fate he and his wife had met.

Cera would divulge more maternal advice. She would tell Zoe and Lucie advice about boys, what kind to avoid, how to tell if they were sincere. She warned them about the lies they would tell. She would tell her daughters how proud she was and how beautiful they had grown. She ensured them that they would find living husbands who would love them unconditionally and they would have a happy future.

Lucie and Zoe listened to every word their parents spoke to them, and they fought back tears. It distressed their parents to see them cry.

Cera and Zander both told Lucie and Zoe to not mourn for them too much. They ensured them that they would be in a better place. They told their daughters to remember the happy times and not dwell on these past awful years. They ensured Lucie and Zoe that they were never really going to be gone. As long as the girls remembered them, they would always be in their hearts and alive in memory. During these conversations Lucie and Zoe could not hold back their tears. For a while whoever was talking to them would weakly lift their hand and wipe away the tears, but as they got weaker they could barely pick up their hands, and then they could only twitch their hand a little.

Lucie could not stand to see how her parents had wasted away. They had not eaten in weeks and they were skin and bones. All of their muscle mass had been eaten away by the eco surging through their bodies and they had begun to show the eco in their systems. Cera's blue eyes had turned a brighter, more electric blue; even the whites of her eyes were blue. Her skin was blue tinted too. Zander was red. His gray eyes had turned scarlet and his skin looked horribly burnt. Lucie and Zoe knew in their guts that their parents had entered their final days.

Lucie was exhausted, but she could not rest. At night she would lay awake and think about her parents, sometimes they would wake up and she could hear them cry out in pain as their bodies pushed eco through their veins and shut down against it. She knew she looked awful on the outside, but it did not match the horrible feelings twisting and pulling at her heart. Sometimes it would get so upsetting, and the pain so intense, she would have to run out of her parents' room to vomit. Zoe would always follow her and hold her hair back and hand her a cool wash cloth to help her calm down and clean up.

***********

Lucie closed the door behind her and quickly walked down the stairs out into the street. It was her turn to take the work to school. She hated being away from her parents, but she knew it did her good to get out, even for half an hour every few days. She slipped into the school after the other students had left. She walked the familiar, but somehow strange, path to Mr. Oliver's room. He had been put in charge of Lucie's and Zoe's work since he knew them best. She walked into his room and set the work on the desk without saying a word.

"Hello, Lucie." Mr. Oliver said gently as he handed her a new folder of work "How have you been doing?"

Lucie felt the tears sting her tired eyes and she felt her lip quiver as she tried to fight back the tears, but they broke out and she sat down and cried. "It's awful! They're dying and I can't do anything to help them but watch them suffer! I wish there was something I can do, but I can't!" she wailed.

Mr. Oliver walked around from behind his desk and lay a gently hand on Lucie's shaking shoulder. "I know it's hard, Lucie. I lost my dad to Eco Poisoning when I was about your age too. My mother and I watched him waste away into nothing. A few years later after I had gotten myself into the Academy and had been able to take care of myself, my mother hanged herself because it was too much for her to lose my father."

Lucie looked up "I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver. I didn't know that. I'm sorry I made you remember that."

"It' alright, Lucie, I've learned to accept it as fate and I moved on with my life. But, how are you and your sister holding up? Every time I see you, you look worse and worse."

Lucie thought for a minute "We're ….. okay, I guess. This if going to sound awful but…" she had to stop and wipe away fresh tears "I feel so awful thinking like this … but I almost can't wait for them to be gone." She stifled a sob "They're just suffering so much, and it's so hard, I almost want them to be gone so the pain can go with them. Mr. Oliver, am I an awful person for thinking like that?"

"No, Lucie." He said firmly "You're not an awful person. I remember when my father was dying I thought about going and getting his gun just to put him out of him misery. I almost did it once, I got so far as to pointing the loaded gun at his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to doing it. I couldn't kill my father just to end his suffering, not if he had not asked for it."

Lucie nodded quietly. "Zoe and I talked about going to the drug store and asking them to give them something to end it for them, but we couldn't bear to ask them if that was what they wanted so we didn't."

Mr. Oliver gently patted her shoulder "It will all be over soon, Lucie, and you'll learn to live with the pain. If you want to think about it, they would have died anyways eventually. And they truly will be in a better place."

Lucie stood up and wiped hey eyes "Thanks, Mr. Oliver, I need to go back though. Thank you for listening."

"No problem, Lucie, have a safe walk home. Will we be seeing you and your sister back at school before the end of the semester in two weeks? Or will we see you next year?"

"Probably next year. I don't think I'll want to face so many people so soon. And Zoe will be going to the Academy next year so …"

Mr. Oliver nodded "That's understandable. We'll see you next year then, Lucie. Have as nice of a summer as you can considering."

"Thanks Mr. Oliver." Lucie said as she walked out of the classroom and headed back home.

********

"I'm back!" Lucie called out.

"Thank, Mar!" Zoe said rushing towards her. I was afraid I would have to leave them alone. Lucie, you have to run to the drug store and get help, now!"

Lucie was instantly on alert "What's wrong with them?" she demanded. She started to walk towards the room but Zoe held her back "No! Lucie, you don't want to see them now like this. Go get help."

"Let me go!" Lucie said throwing her sister off of her "You go get help! I'm going to see them!"

"Lucie! Don't do this to yourself!" Zoe called out but Lucie ignored her. With a sigh Zoe ran from the apartment to get help.

Lucie rushed to her parent's room, she stopped for a moment and hears her mother and father crying in pain. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was that their bed was empty. For a split second hope flared in her chest that they were getting better. It was quickly doused with icy fear when she looked around for her parents and found them huddles in the corner of the room, clinging to each other like lost children.

"Mom? … Dad?" Lucie said afraid. She took a hesitant step towards her parents and her mother screamed "GET AWAY! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED US ENOUGH PAIN YET?!?!"

Lucie stepped back afraid. Her mother had never screamed at her. "Mom, it's me. Lucie. I'm not trying to hurt you." she felt tears trickle down her cheeks "I'm trying to help you."

"GO AWAY!" Cera screamed again.

"WHY DO YOU TORTURE US LIKE THIS?!?!" Zander yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!?!"

"Daddy …" Lucie said softly as she took another slow step towards her parents. "Daddy, what's wrong with you? Please, Daddy, stop. You're scaring me!"

She jumped back as Zander weakly lunged towards her roaring with rage trying to defend his wife "YOU WON'T HURT US ANYMORE!!"

"Daddy, no!" Lucie screamed as he fell. "Mom! Please. This isn't you. What's wrong? Please, Mom!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cera screamed. She reached out to her side and wrapped her hands around the bedside lamp. With a force she had not shown in weeks she threw the lamp at Lucie. Lucie screamed and ducked as the lamp sailed over her head and shattered against the wall behind her. Terrified, Lucie fled the room. She ran right into Zoe who had just walked back in with Alan, Lara, and their son coming in close behind.

"Lucie!" Zoe cried catching her sister and holding her close. Lucie stopped trying to run and collapsed in her sister's arm. Lara and Zoe helped her over to the couch and set her down. Alan and his son rushed into the bedroom.

"Lucie, what happened?" Zoe said softly.

"Sh-she threw the lamp at me. Zoe, Mom screamed at me. She's never yelled. And Dad … Dad tried to attack me!"

"Lucie…" Zoe said wrapping her sister in a hug "I told you to not go in there."

"Why, Zoe? Why are they acting like this?"

"It's the final stage of the poisoning." Lara said quietly "When the Eco finally penetrates their brain, it screws with their perception, and eventually the Eco will get to their life systems. It's over now, girls. I'm sorry. The best you can do for them is to have it ended now so they don't have to suffer anymore."

Lucie looked at Zoe and they both tried to ignore the screams and thumps coming from the bedroom. After a while Alan came out and spoke softly "We have them restrained. We can give them the injection now if you girls chose. It will end their suffering."

"Can we say 'good-bye' first?" Lucie asked.

"They won't recognize you …" Alan began.

"I don't care! I want to say 'good-bye' to my parents!" Lucie said standing up. "We want to be there when it's over for them." Zoe stood up next to her and nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Alan said. "I'll prepare out here, go in and say your 'good-byes'."

The girls walked into the bedroom and their parents were lying still on the bed. Lucie thought for a moment they were already dead, but the shallow rising and falling of their chests gave them away. First she walked over to Zander and took his withered hand in hers and looked at her father. Tears started falling again. "Daddy, I love you. I'll miss you so much. Good-bye, Daddy." She couldn't say anymore so she bent down and kissed her father on the cheek. She traded places with Zoe and went to see her mother "Mom, I love you too. So much. You'll always be with me, I promise. Good-bye, Mom. Don't worry, you're suffering is almost over." She bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek and stepped back.

Alan and his son walked both carrying syringes filled with a clear poison. Zoe walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. They watched in silence as their parents were injected with the poison. They almost couldn't tell when their parents had passed, except for their light breathing had stopped, it was so peaceful.

Lucie felt like she should cry, but the tears wouldn't come anymore. Deep down she knew that it was better now and everything would be alright again, for them and their parents.

*************

The funeral was a quiet one. Lucie, Zoe, Della, and her husband were the only ones that attended it. It was not even a funeral really. The bodies were taken to the crematorium and a monk said a few prayers for their souls, and then they were pushed into the furnace. Since Lucie and Zoe did not have any money they thought this was the end now, but Della bribed the workers at the crematorium with a couple precursor orbs she had found and they allowed the girls to take the ashes in a simple urn.

While driving home Zoe spoke up "I want to scatter their ashes."

"Scatter them?" Della asked "Where?"

"Haven Forest." Lucie said quickly. "It's so beautiful and peaceful there. They won't be disturbed too often."

"Alright, Haven Forest is it." Della's husband said taking a turn to head towards the forest.

They hiked up to a ridge in the forest and ended up clear of most of the trees. Lucie looked around. Behind her she could see the city, a gray haze surrounding it. In front of her she could see the boundary walls that marked the end of Haven's territory. All around her she saw beautiful greenery.

"Ready?" Zoe asked. Lucie nodded and she opened the urn. She took and handful and sprinkled in into the breeze. Zoe did the same. They watched the little cloud dissipate and they took another handful. They kept doing that until the urn was empty. Lucie put the top on the empty urn and placed it on a rock. She dusted off her hands and turned to Della. "We're ready to go."

They walked back down the ridge and Lucie stopped for a moment to wash her hands a stream that was running alongside their path. "Let them be in the water too." She said softly. Zoe did the same and they continued home.

Home; to a new life, a different life, and new beginnings. Nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
